1. Field of the Invention
Disposal of solid human excrement by incineration and combustion in the exhaust of an engine-driven conveyance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disposal of solid human excrement always has presented a problem which has become aggravated with the passage of years as the population grew and less room became available for accumulation and disposal equipment, and as ecologists imposed restraints on discharge of waste and the by-products of waste in the water. The problem is currently a serious one even as it relates to excrement evacuated into stationary toilets and stationary sewage systems. But when the toilet bowls are aboard a moving conveyance, the problem worsens. Where the conveyance is a land conveyance, for example, a bus, the only solution has been a holding tank, but the capacity of such a tank is inherently limited by the size of the conveyance, so that where the bus is large a substantial problem exists. Where the toilet bowl was aboard a marine craft, for years the solution seemed simple -- excrement was simply discharged into the ocean, but this no longer is acceptable. Governments and states currently are exercising their superior powers to prohibit such discharge into oceans, lakes and rivers plied by marine craft and, as a result, desperate measures were resorted to. The immediate answer was to place a collection tank aboard each marine craft and to discharge the contents of the tank at the end of each trip, the discharge being into a land-based disposal unit or a sewer. However, this remedy only has proven to be temporary because of the overloading of shore-based disposal facilities, so that attention now is being turned to disposal systems which are carried by conveyances.
A large number of systems has been suggested for this purpose. However, none of these systems has proven to be commercially successful due to their inability to completely destroy the excreta, to clogging of components of the equipment, to odors discharged from the equipment and to lack of safety factors, so that there currently still is a great need for an economical, efficient, reliable system that constitutes relatively few and simple parts and can be easily installed and maintained.